


La science de ta peau contre la mienne

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Cute, F/M, Fluff, For Science!, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Geek Love, Gen, Intimacy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not-Sex Pollen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Science Bros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Quel serait le résultat si on était de nouveau exposé ? Je veux dire, d’après ce que je vois de la molécule et des notes de l’expérience ce n’est pas du tout une espèce d'aphrodisiaque miracle, il n’y a pas de raison que ça les ai poussé à faire ça !… Distraction, hypersensibilité... Tu ressens de l’excitation sexuelle ?</p>
<p>- Jemma !</p>
<p>- C’est une question légitime ! On ne sait même pas exactement ce que fait cette drogue !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La science de ta peau contre la mienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Écrit pour obscure-echange 2015.
> 
> Avertissements : Mention de consentement douteux (pas pour FitzSimmons) et not!sex pollen

I.  
Lors de sa première année à l’Académie du SHIELD, il faut bien six mois à Leo pour identifier les règles implicites qui semblent régler la vie sociale du campus. Il y a l’inimité presque institutionnelle entre scientifiques et agents de terrain, les moyens qui n’apparaissent dans aucun manuel ou guide de présentation du campus d’obtenir en priorité un créneau privé dans un laboratoire spécifique ou les matières premières pour un projet perso… Et puis il y a le mot d’ordre informel qui règle les relations sociales entre les élèves des deux sexes et qui semble être “on n’est pas encore des agents : autant en profiter tant que les règlements anti fraternisation ne s’appliquent pas à nous”.  
Les premiers points se révèlent être d’un intérêt plus ou moins immédiat dans sa vie de tous les jours. Mais du haut de ses vingt-deux ans (les prérequis d’entrée à l’Académie sont normalement de vingt-trois ans et deux doctorats pour la section scientifique mais exception a été faite pour lui en ce qui concerne l’âge) Leo Fitz est l’un des plus jeunes de sa promotion, pas très grand et plutôt discret : même parmi les nerds il reste d’une maladresse sociale notable, d’une introversion suffisante pour compliquer ses rapports avec ses pairs, et largement plus intéressé par la perspective de passer sa soirée à assembler son dernier projet plutôt qu’à boire et danser dans l’un des bars du campus. La perspective de s’envoyer en l’air avec le plus de monde possible (voir tout court) ne provoque chez lui qu’une vague incompréhension suivie d’un haussement d’épaule.

Il ne lui faut par contre que trois semaines pour faire la connaissance de Jemma Simmons, biologiste de son état. Il s’avère rapidement qu’elle est considérablement plus brillante que la grande majorité des autres élèves de la section scientifique -ce qui étant donnée le niveau global de recrutement du SHIELD n’est pas à prendre à la légère-, ainsi que beaucoup plus à l’aise que lui sur le plan social, mais tout aussi passionnée par le boulot. Elle est en outre dotée d’un naturel heureux et d’un accent anglais que les condisciples masculins de Leo s’accordent de manière quasi-unanime à trouver “vachement sexy”.  
Le fait d’être d’origine écossaise l’immunise quand à ce dernier point, mais tous les autres font qu’il trouve vite en Simmons une interlocutrice plus qu’à sa hauteur. Ils font plusieurs projets dirigés ensembles, avec un succès notable. Même s’ils n’ont pas les mêmes spécialités, ils en savent suffisamment dans leurs domaines mutuels pour avoir des discussions intelligentes et constructives. Mieux encore, ils sont sur la même longueur d’onde... Bien souvent même, plus qu’un point technique c’est la structure même de la pensée, le foisonnement, qui permet d’avancer. Le changement de perspective. Quand Leo parle, les yeux de Simmons ne se perdent jamais dans le vague, elle renchérit de manière excité, elle rebondit, chaque mot créant de nouvelles possibilité, et quand elle achoppe sur un point vraiment technique, le lui expliquer n’est jamais une corvée. A défaut d’un terme plus adéquat pour décrire la situation, ils cliquent ensembles d’une manière que Leo n’avait jamais vécu avec aucun autre être humain, et il ne lui faut pas deux mois pour gagner de manière quasi-simultanée une meilleure amie et le sobriquet de FitzSimmons, comme s’ils n’étaient qu’une créature bicéphale vivant terrée dans un laboratoire.  
Les trois quart de leur promotion sans compter un bon nombre de leurs professeurs sont persuadés qu’ils couchent ensembles ; le quart restant tient pari sur le temps qu’il leur faudra pour sauter le pas. Pour des futurs espions, Leo trouve qu’ils font preuve d’un manque de discernement plutôt inquiétant. Le sexe n’a jamais été plus intéressant que la science pour lui, et la possibilité de rendre les choses entre eux bizarres, de gâcher ce qu’ils ont pour un simple moment de soulagement physique ne vaut même pas la peine d’être envisagée.  
“Laisse-les parler, tranche Simmons avec un haussement d’épaule (et une légère rougeur aux joues) quand le sujet vient sur la table. Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent.”

II.  
Le laboratoire temporaire auquel est assigné à Jemma pour son première poste à la sortie de l’Académie du SHIELD est situé dans une des annexes du Triskelion à DC, à deux bâtiments et cinq étages de celui que Fitz occupe avec trois autres ingénieurs. La distance n’est pas idéale mais ça aurait pu être pire, l’un d’eux aurait pu se retrouver dans une des bases secrètes à l’autre bout du monde. Séparés.  
Entre deux bouchées de bagel, Jemma est en train d’expliquer à Fitz le nouveau projet qui lui a été donné quand le trille assourdissant d’une alarme lui coupe la parole.  
“Attention, contamination biologique. Laboratoire 2 scellé”, annonce une voix automatique dans les haut-parleurs et la jeune femme fait disparaitre d’un geste vif l’hologramme qu’elle était en train de fignoler pour se diriger vers la porte de son propre laboratoire -un laboratoire à elle toute seule ! Au Triskelion ! Elle n’en revient toujours pas.  
A ses côtés, Fitz repose son sandwich.  
“Laboratoire 2, ce n’est pas…  
\- Si, on est au 3, le 2 est celui juste à côté…”  
Elle passe dans le couloir au design épuré qui relie les labos de 1 à 6 et fait quelques pas, Fitz sur ses talons. C’est la pause déjeuner et l’étage est quasiment déserté : personne d’autre ne sort pour voir ce qui se passe… et c’est à ce moment qu’elle se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas : la sonnerie retentit toujours et au travers de la longue vitre bandeau renforcée qui sépare les laboratoires du couloir, elle peut voir deux silhouettes tituber dans le lab 2… Et surtout il y a la porte de ce dernier qui donne sur le couloir où elle se trouve, censée se sceller automatiquement pour éviter toute contamination, qui s’ouvre et se referme de manière mécanique avec un chuintement répétitif.  
“Oh, merde, fait Fitz derrière elle...  
\- Fitz, les masques ! ordonne-t-elle avant de bloquer sa respiration et de plaquer un pan de sa blouse sur son nez et sa bouche puis de se précipiter vers la porte défaillante.  
A l’intérieur du laboratoire contaminé, un sac posé près de la porte a basculé et un thermos métallique a roulé dans l’embrasure, bloquant sa fermeture… Jemma le repousse du pied vers l’intérieur de la pièce et le battant vient claquer sous son nez avec un petit bruit de succion lorsque la pièce se scelle. De l’autre côté de la vitre se trouvent les docteurs DaSilva et Norman, en train de se redresser. Elles ne semblent pour l’instant pas présenter le moindre symptôme visible, pas même de difficultés respiratoires...  
“Simmons… Jemma.  
Elle accepte par automatisme le masque à gaz que lui tend Fitz et le place soigneusement sur son visage.  
\- J’ai scellé le couloir. Seigneur, tu sais sur quoi elles travaillaient ?  
\- Je- non. Non, je ne suis pas sûre.”  
Elle appuie sur l’interphone placé à côté de la porte.  
“Docteur DaSilva, Docteur Norman, vous m’entendez ?”  
La scientifique la plus âgée se tourne vers eux et semble presque surprise de les voir.  
\- Oh, Simmons, c’est vous et ce charmant docteur Fitz. FitzSimmons. C’est toujours un plaisir de vous voir ensemble... Appelez-moi donc Leslie.  
Ils échangent un regard et Simmons repart à l’attaque.  
“ Leslie, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s’est passé, est-ce un produit toxique qui a fuité ?  
\- Ha, la fuite, oui. Je crois que je suis contaminée, ce n’est pas mon comportement normal, n’est-ce pas ? La femme retire ses lunettes et presse ses doigts contre ses tempes avec un petit soupire de satisfaction. Elle a l’air un instant distraite et se tourne vers sa collègue. Ce n’est pas censé être toxique, Ty et moi travaillons sur un neuromédiateur qui… Elle s’interrompt, se désintéresse d’eux pour aller discuter à voix basse avec le docteur Norman...  
\- Docteur DaSilva...  
\- Ha oui, le neuromédiateur. Le but était de stimuler le métabolisme pour exacerber la rapidité des réactions et la plasticité cérébrale, mais nous sommes encore loin du compte… Pour l’instant les résultats chez les rongeurs semblent être une capacité de résolution de problèmes améliorée, mais aussi une durée d’attention diminuée, doublée d’une hyper sensibilité et d’une tendance sociale et reproductrice exacerbée…” Elle retire les gants de latex qu’elle portait et frotte ses doigts libérés les uns contre les autre avec une expression distraite. “Nous étions en train d’ajuster le processus de synthèse et il y a eu un dysfonctionnement de la hotte… Ha, je vois que vous avez pris un masque, bon réflexe, mais il est possible que les molécules puissent traverser la barrière cutanée et rejoindre le flux sanguin. Toutefois le produit est a priori encore très volatile et la majorité des molécules se dégradent pour l’instant relativement rapidement une fois aéroportées, vous n’avez pas dû recevoir une dose trop importante…”  
Derrière elle le Docteur Norman, un petit bout de femme à la peau caramel et aux courtes dreads collé contre son crâne, est en train de s’affairer à relancer la hotte et à prendre des mesures… Elle s’interrompt pour enlever sa blouse et les bracelets en argent qui tintent à ses poignets et prendre une gorgé d’eau dans une bouteille, laisse échapper un petit grognement et renverse un peu de liquide dans le creux de sa main avant de la passer sur son front et sa nuque avec un soupire de satisfaction.  
“Bonne idée, commente le professeur DaSilva en leur tournant complètement le dos pour la rejoindre et prendre à son tour la bouteille.  
\- Mais j’ai besoin d’en savoir plus, proteste Jemma. Ce sont des informations insuffisantes, c’est…  
La pression de la main de Fitz contre son épaule l’interrompt net.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’on puisse tirer beaucoup plus d’elles et si le couloir a été contaminé il ne faut pas rester là. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je peux hacker leurs dossiers et te trouver les détails de l’expérience et de la molécule. Viens.”

III.  
Ils trouvent refuge dans le laboratoire de Simmons, qui fait une analyse de l’air avant de décréter qu’ils peuvent enlever leurs masques -non pas que ça les avance beaucoup, s’ils ont été exposés. Leo à chaud et le col de sa chemise neuve frotte désagréablement son cou. Il défait quelques boutons et dessert sa cravate avant de se mettre au travail sur l’un des ordinateurs, pendant que la biologiste contacte la sécurité pour exposer le problème et s’assurer que personne n’essaie de pénétrer dans l’étage sans les précautions nécessaires.  
Après quelques minutes de discussions vigoureuses elle raccroche avec un soupire.  
“La section médicale est alertée, mais dans la mesure où on n’est pas certain de la durées de vie du neuromédiateur qui a été libéré dans l’air et qu’il n’y a a priori pas de danger immédiat, ils préfèrent établir une quarantaine de quelques heures. Ils surveillent nos fonctions vitales et n’interviendront qu’en cas de problème. Tu trouves quelque chose ?  
\- Je suis en train d’accéder aux dossiers. Le SHIELD devrait revoir sa sécurité interne, c’est beaucoup trop facile… Tiens -d’un clic il transfère la modélisation de la molécule vers la tablette que Simmons a en main. Quel est le programme du coup ?  
\- Si tu veux bien, je vais prendre une prise de sang et ta pression sanguine, pour pouvoir les comparer à leur niveau habituel. Puisqu’on est parmi les premiers humains à être exposés, autant en profiter et engranger le plus de données possibles. C’est dommage que les docteurs Norman et DaSilva n’aient pas eu le temps de mettre en place un protocole expérimental sur lequel on pourrait se baser pour tester l’impact du neuromédiateur… Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Un peu à l’étroit, mais c’est probablement psychosomatique, dit-il en roulant sa manche gauche pour libérer son avant-bras pendant que Simmons rassemble son matériel. Tu es bien équipée…  
\- Tu parles, râle-t-elle, un refrain déjà bien rodé entre eux, dont la familiarité apaise un peu l’anxiété de Leo. J’ai été obligé de réquisitionner les trois quarts du matériel et de tout justifier… On a du matos de pointe en matière d’analyse biologique, et il ne leur vient pas à l’idée qu’on pourrait avoir besoin d’un moyen pour prélever ledit matériel biologique.  
\- Je suis en train de rapatrier les profils de base qu’on a établi l’année dernière depuis mon serveur, c’était une bonne idée de prendre toutes nos mesures afin d’avoir un point de comparaison si nécessaire. Et toi, comment-tu te sens ?  
Simmons est en train de désinfecter le creux de son bras et elle ne répond pas tout de suite. La fraicheur de l’alcool presque immédiatement remplacé par la pression chaude des doigts de la jeune femme contre sa peau le fait frissonner… jusqu’à la morsure de l’aiguille.  
\- Ow !  
\- Tu es bien douillet, commente-t-elle avec un sourire qui désamorce le mordant de ses mots, en retirant l’aiguille avant d’appliquer un point de colle cutanée.  
\- Ca fait plus mal que d’habitude… J’ai l’impression que ma peau fourmille, se défend Leo en frottant son visage de sa main de nouveau libre. La sensation n’est pas désagréable, mais il y a définitivement quelque chose d’anormal dans la manière dont il a soudain l’impression de pouvoir percevoir distinctement le contact de chaque vêtement qu’il porte contre sa peau.  
\- Le professeur DaSilva a mentionné une hypersensibilité, acquiesce Simmons en mettant une goutte de sang dans la machine d’analyse et le reste du tube dans la centrifugeuse. Aide-moi à remonter ma manche…  
La seconde prise de sang est aussi rondement menée que la première et il applique la colle cutanée pendant qu’elle transvase le nouvel échantillon.  
\- Ho, ça tire !, rit-t-elle, surprise. Mais tu as les mains chaudes, c’est agréable… Je crois que je vois ce que tu voulais dire, par un fourmillement de la peau… Ma blouse me gêne, ajoute-t-elle en s’en débarrassant sur le dossier de la seconde chaise du laboratoire avant de prendre de nouveau place.  
Ils travaillent en silence côté à côte, Leo à coder un algorithme cru qui lui permette d’extraire les éléments les plus significatifs dans la masse impressionnante des dossiers DaSilva-Norman, Simmons à assembler leurs deux profils médicaux basés sur les éléments saisis par les capteurs du labo et ses propres prélèvements, puis à lancer la recherche de la molécule du neuromédiateur dans leurs deux sangs.  
\- Nos températures sont un peu élevées, mais rien de dangereux pour l’instant. Dis, tu peux avoir accès aux feeds des capteurs du laboratoire 2 ? Autant récupérer aussi les données de Norman et DaSilva pendant qu’on y est, même si on n’a pas d’éléments de comparaisons pour elles… Et ho, vois si tu peux mettre l’audio, j’ai une question que j’aimerais poster au docteur Norman…  
\- Une minute, les systèmes de sécurité ne sont pas vraiment prévus pour ça, marmonne Leo en s’attaquant à la tâche avec ferveur… " Il se sent mieux quand il a un objectif à accomplir, et la demande de Simmons n’est pas si simple que ça à mettre en place. Il hackle service de sécurité puis identifie et reroute les flux de data dont il a besoin... accède à l’ordinateur du laboratoire 2 pour allumer les haut-parleurs et le micro, puisque les caméras de sécurité n’ont pas de capteur audio… Et… Voilà !  
Le visuel de la caméra de sécurité du labo 2 s’affiche sur le moniteur central face à eux, accompagné de l’audio saisit par l’ordinateur...  
" Seigneur !  
Leo n’a jamais cliqué “retour” aussi vite depuis qu’il avait quatorze ans et que sa mère est entrée sans prévenir dans sa chambre alors qu’il explorait un sub-Reddit plutôt explicite.  
\- Je…  
\- Elles avaient manifestement plutôt chaud elles aussi, vu ce qu’elles ont fait de leurs vêtements…  
On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet. Leo se racle la gorge.  
\- Je… ne pense pas qu’elles soient disponibles pour répondre à nos questions avant un moment.  
\- On va se contenter des résultats des capteurs biométriques, tranche Simmons, écarlate. On n’a pas besoin du visuel ni de l’audio… Mais du coup leurs données ne vont pas être, heu… typiques.  
\- Tu parles…  
\- Mon dieu, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder le docteur DaSilva dans les yeux après ça, gémit Simmons en cachant son visage dans ses mains.  
\- Tu penses qu’on devrait essayer de les séparer ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je veux dire… elles sont drogué, leur consentement est altéré, ce n’est pas…  
\- Elles sont ensemble, l’informe Jemma en frottant nerveusement ses avant-bras. Je veux dire, dans la vie, et elles avaient l’air de hum - consentir toutes les deux de manière enthousiaste… Mais- Non, tu as raison, ce n’est pas une excuse, il faut qu’on fasse quelque chose...  
\- Ok, réfléchi Leo à voix haute. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? On n’a pas de combinaisons protectrices, ce qui veut dire qu’on ne peut pas se risquer à intervenir physiquement... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la première règle de sécurité est de ne pas créer de sur-accident.  
\- Et quel serait le résultat si on était de nouveau exposé ? Je veux dire, d’après ce que je vois de la molécule et des notes de l’expérience ce n’est pas du tout une espèce d'aphrodisiaque miracle, il n’y a pas de raison que ça les ai poussé à faire ça !… Distraction, hypersensibilité... Tu ressens de l’excitation sexuelle ?  
\- Jemma !  
\- C’est une question légitime ! On ne sait même pas exactement ce que fait cette drogue !  
\- Ok, c’est légitime, mais tu commences, proteste Leo, en espérant à moitié qu’elle cède… et pourtant il n’est pas surpris le moins du monde quand elle lève les yeux au ciel et le prend au mot.  
\- Oh, par tous les dieux, Fitz… Puisque tu insistes : je ne suis pas excité, mais je pourrais l’être. Tous les facteurs physiques et notamment l’hypersensibilité sont très distrayants... et mon soutien-gorge frotte contre mes seins… Elle interrompt, ses yeux s’écarquillent. Mon dieu, j’ai dit ça à voix haute ? Je suis désolée, c’est probablement trop d’informations…  
La chaleur monte aux joues de Leo et alors qu’il s’apprête à relativiser, les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ne sont pas du tout ceux qu’il prévoyait. Il n’a jamais vraiment su mentir à Jemma de toute manière.  
\- Non, enfin si… Enfin je m’en doutais, tu n’arrêtes pas de toucher tes épaules au niveau des bretelles de ton soutien-gorge et le reste… le reste en visible.”  
Un regard vers le bas et Jemma s’empourpre plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà et ramène un bras pour masquer sa poitrine… frottant dans le geste ses tétons irrités et s’arrachant un gémissement involontaire qui ne fait que la mortifier un peu plus. Elle bas en retraite vers l’un des murs et l’expression sur son visage fend le cœur de Leo… Il ne veut jamais la voir exprimer tant de détresse en sa présence  
“Jemma, Jemma, ce n’est rien, plaide-t-il. C’est une réaction physiologique purement naturelle et il n’y a pas à être embarrassé, ok ? C’est juste de biologie. Je suis quasiment dans le même cas et je donnerais un bras pour pouvoir enlever mon pantalon parce que la boucle de ma ceinture appuie sur mon ventre et que je n’avais jamais réalisé que la couture d’entrejambe de mon pantalon était si proéminente. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu’elle frotte à de endroits qui ne devraient jamais être frottés sur son lieu de travail…  
Un éclat de rire nerveux échappe à Jemma et elle rabaisse ses bras, se laisse approcher.  
\- Tu es un idiot.  
\- Absolument pas, je suis presque aussi intelligent que toi. Et si je n’ai pas à être embarrassé tu n’as certainement pas à l’être non plus… Il tend sa main et après un instant d’hésitation elle glisse ses doigts dans le creux de la paume, répond de même quand il la serre brièvement. Ok ?  
\- Ok. Au boulot ?  
\- Au boulot.”  
Le contact brûle sa peau longtemps après que leurs mains se soient séparées.

IV.  
Un quart d’heure plus tard, Jemma passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et baisse la tête, se force à respirer. La traction sur son cuir chevelu quand ses doigts se referment sur ses mèches est un soulagement de trop courte durée.  
“ Rha ! Je suis à deux doigts de trouver pourquoi cette fichue molécule n’a pas les résultats prévus… Je suis si près de la solution, je le sais ! Mais Fitz, je n’arrive plus à penser... Et mon soutif me tue.”  
A sa droite, Leo abandonne son écran et se tourne vers elle dans la pénombre. Il a démonté la moitié des ampoules de la pièce quand ils se sont rendu compte que l’hypersensibilité était également lumineuse et qu’ils n’avaient aucun moyen de contrôler l’intensité des éclairages du laboratoire.  
“Pareil... soupire-t-il en se frottant le visage. Enfin pas le soutien-gorge, la concentration… Son visage s’éclaire et elle sait qu’il vient d’avoir une idée avant même que les mots franchissent ses lèvres. Mais si tu veux je peux déconnecter les caméras de sécurité cinq minutes le temps que tu l’enlèves... Je me tournerai !  
La perspective est excessivement séduisante, mais Jemma est à peu près certaine que ce ne serait pas le cas en temps normal.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…  
\- On a déjà enlevé nos chaussures et chaussettes, et j’ai tombé la ceinture… Si tu peux réduire un peu ton inconfort en gardant juste ta chemise, profites-en.  
\- Mais les caméras sont là pour une raison ! proteste-t-elle sans grande conviction.  
\- Si ce n’est que ça, il ne nous arrivera rien en trois minutes tu sais, et je peux automatiser la remise en ligne, comme ça il n’y a aucun risque…  
\- Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ?  
\- Hé je suis distrait, pas stupide.  
\- D’accord, d’accord. C’est gentil de ta part.”  
Leo joint le geste à la parole : interrompt le flux des caméras et se concentre sur son écran pendant que Jemma déboutonne sa chemise et se débarrasse de l’instrument de torture qu’est devenu son soutien-gorge préféré, le gris avec de la dentelle crème. Elle ne peut retenir un long soupir de soulagement et frotte fermement la peau aux endroits auparavant compressés par les élastiques et les baleines. Le contact apaise un moment le fourmillement à fleur de peau qui n’a fait qu’augmenter au cours de vingt dernières minutes.  
Après un regard rapide autour d’elle, elle fourre sans manière l’objet du délit dans son sac à main. La situation est suffisamment anormale sans qu’elle en rajoute en laissant traîner ses sous-vêtements dans son lieu de travail. S’il faut en croire les bruits qui courent le SHIELD est habitué aux excentricités de toute sorte, mais ce n’est pas une raison.  
“Le paradis doit ressembler à ça, décide-elle en refermant sa chemise. Le tissu est toujours excessivement perceptible contre sa peau sensibilisé, mais c’est sans comparaison. C’est bon, ajoute-t-elle en direction de Leo, tu peux te retourner.”  
Il hoche la tête avec brusquerie mais ne modifie pas sa position, en apparence concentré sur l’écran... qui quand elle y regarde à deux fois est celui qu’il a utilisé pour hacker le système de sécurité quelques minutes auparavant et ne montre rien d’autre que le compte à rebours qu’il a mis en place pour la relance des caméras.  
“Fitz, ça va ?  
Ce n’est qu’en s’approchant plus près qu’elle réalise que ses épaules tremblent et qu’il est replié sur lui-même.  
\- Fitz !  
Il sursaute brutalement quand elle touche son épaule et quand il relève son visage vers elle, elle se rend compte qu’il s’est mordu les lèvres au sang et que ses mains vont et viennent sur ses avant-bras en laissant des traces rougies sous ses ongles.  
\- Mon dieu, Leo.  
Elle saisit ses mains entre les siennes, interrompt le mouvement machinal dont il n’avait même pas pris conscience.  
\- Jemma.  
\- Leo, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, parles-moi.  
Leurs regards se croisent et il semble revenir un peu à lui, grimace.  
\- Je ne me sens pas bien. Jemma… Je n’arrive plus à penser.  
\- Tu veux enlever une partie de tes vêtements ? demande-t-elle, et il secoue muettement la tête en réponse.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça, Je n’arrive plus à penser, mon corps prend le pas sur mon cerveau, je ne peux pas… Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, et je n’arrive pas à trouver de solution.  
\- Shh, tu as trouvé une solution pour moi, je me sens beaucoup mieux, l’assure-t-elle en serrant ses mains entre les siennes. On va en trouver une pour toi ensemble, d’accord ? Ce n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Ton cerveau est en parfait état, c’est juste que les signaux qu’envoie ton corps sont plus fort que d’habitude, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour te faire mal.  
\- Je déteste ne pas pouvoir me concentrer, je me sens vulnérable, confesse-t-il, misérable.  
\- Je sais, Leo, moi aussi. Nos cerveaux sont tellement important pour nous qu’on a tendance à en oublier le reste, hein ?  
Elle fait mine de se redresser mais il s’agrippe à elle, soudain fébrile.  
\- Ne me lâche pas, supplie-t-il. C’est mieux quand tu me tiens.  
Une vague de compassion et d’affection la submerge, et elle réajuste sa prise autour de ses poignets pour mettre leurs avant-bras entièrement en contact, tâtonne du pied derrière elle pour attraper sa chaise et l’attirer à portée afin de pouvoir s’assoir. Cela fait elle roule au plus près de son ami, joint leurs fronts ensemble.  
\- Je ne te lâche pas, promet-elle. Aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin.  
Sa peau contre la sienne est chaude et il a raison, c’est plus facile de penser ainsi, leurs souffles se mêlant et le battement fébrile de son pouls sous ses doigts, au creux de son coude.  
\- C’est mieux ?  
\- Bien mieux, confirme-t-il d’une voix un peu enrouée.  
\- Je trouve aussi...  
\- Ca parait naturel maintenant, mais tu n’as pas peur que ce soit atrocement bizarre quand les effets de la drogue auront disparus ?  
\- Les êtres humains sont des animaux sociaux, murmure-t-elle en rapprochant un peu plus leurs chaises et en mêlant leurs jambes. Le contact physique stimule la sécrétion d’ocytocine et de dopamine, c’est normal qu’il soit rassurant dans cette situation… Et on a déjà convenu que ce n’était que des réactions biologiques, il n’y a pas de quoi être embarrassé.  
Son ton docte est quelque peu désamorcé quand elle frotte machinalement sa joue contre l’épaule de Fitz dans un geste affectueux. Sans intervention de la part de son cerveau, les bras de son ami se referment sur elle et elle laisse échapper un long soupire.  
\- Je suis désolé quand même, murmure-t-il contre ses cheveux. Ce n’est pas parce que c’est biologique que tu dois te forcer à me toucher.  
\- Ne soit pas ridicule Leo. Tu es ma personne préférée. Si j’étais enfermée dans ce laboratoire avec n’importe qui d’autre, je peux te garantir que je ne serais pas en train de faire des câlins.  
Fitz ferme les yeux et presse un baiser dans ses cheveux bruns.  
\- Tu es ma personne préférée aussi. Mais les trucs physiques rendent souvent les choses bizarres.  
\- On fait un câlin, on n’est pas en train de coucher ensemble, réplique Jemma en tournant son visage vers lui et en pressant sa cuisse d’une pression ferme qui fait remonter une vague de chaleur le long de la colonne vertébrale de Fitz. Même si je dois reconnaitre que l’option est assez séduisante, ne serait-ce que d’un point de vue intellectuel.  
\- Je- Vraiment ?  
\- Ca n’était pas évident ? Notre surface cutanée est hypersensible. Mes seins sont hypersensibles. Il parait logique qu’il en aille de même pour nos organes génitaux…  
\- Jemma !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ne parle pas d’organes génitaux, s’il-te-plaît.  
\- Si tu insistes. De toute manière, je ne suis pas assez désinhibée pour envisager sérieusement de le faire devant les caméras de sécurité… A toi de parler, alors. Tu n’as qu’à me dire où tu en es de tes drones miniaturisés.  
\- D’accord, murmure-t-il, les drones.... Alors j’en ai trois à divers stades de prototypages. Je les appelle les Nains…”

V.  
“Tu avais raison, annonce Simmons trois jours plus tard. C’est un peu bizarre. Et tu ne peux pas nier, je sais que tu le penses aussi.  
Leo lève le nez du petit établi installé dans le salon de son appartement, sur lequel un Nain démantelé attend les dernières améliorations en date. La présence non-annoncée de Jemma n’est en soit pas exceptionnelle, mais elle frappe généralement à la porte avant d’utiliser l’accès automatique que Fitz lui a codé au scanner biométrique.  
\- Simmons ! Je ne t’attendais pas.  
\- Je suis parti plus tôt, j’ai fini mon analyse de la molécule et de ses pistes d’amélioration. L’hypersensibilité était due au fait que le neuromédiateur bloquait totalement le transfert de l’ocytocine et influençait le taux de- mais ce n’est pas de ça que je voulais te parler, je pourrai te donner mon rapport à lire si ça t’intéresse… C’est bizarre entre nous, et je ne veux pas que ça le soit, Fitz, plaide-t-elle depuis l’entrée de la pièce, légèrement empourprée et manifestement nerveuse.  
\- Je t’avais prévenu, est tout ce qu’il trouve à répondre en reposant le tournevis mécanique haute technologie qu’elle lui a offert l’année passée pour son anniversaire.  
\- Oui, et tu avais raison, très bien. Mais on est des adultes et je ne veux pas simplement qu’on fasse comme si rien ne s’était passé jusqu’à ce que ce soit moins bizarre.  
L’estomac de Leo fait des soubresauts et sa bouche est soudainement sèche.  
\- … Ha. Tu veux parler, c’est ça ?  
\- On parle bien de tout le reste, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas parler de ça aussi ?  
\- Parce que c’est embarrassant ? Parce que ça risquerait de tout gâcher entre nous ?  
\- Tu sais ce qui est vraiment bizarre ? A part le fait que ce soit bizarre ? C’est qu’avant je n’avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la possibilité qu’on couche ensemble, et maintenant je n’arrive pas à me l’enlever de la tête et je me rends compte que je ne t’ai jamais vu faire les yeux doux à qui que ce soit et que je ne sais même pas si c’est une perspective qui t’intéresserait, ou si je suis en train de me ridiculiser.  
Leo reste bouche bée, et au bout d’une minute Jemma croise les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Voilà, ça c’était embarrassant et il va te falloir des efforts pour le surpasser. On peut parler maintenant ?  
Leo secoue les mains en l’air et Jemma interprète (correctement) le geste comme une invitation à s’installer sur le canapé a demi défoncé calé contre le mur opposé à celui contre lequel se trouve l’établi. Une fois assise, elle se tourne vers lui et tapote le coussin à ses côtés : il n’a d’autre choix que de venir la rejoindre.  
\- Je sais que tu n’aimes pas parler de choses intimes Leo, mais je crois que c’est indispensable. Si je me fourvoie complètement dis-le moi et je ne serai pas vexée, d’accord ?  
\- Oui. Enfin je veux dire : oui, c’est une perspective qui m’intéresserait et tu n’auras pas à être vexé, assure-t-il sans prendre le temps de respirer. Oui.  
\- Vraiment ? Je n’étais pas sûre que tu puisses penser à moi comme ça, avoue-t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Tu es ma personne préférée, répète-t-il, comme si ça expliquait tout. Et tu es incroyablement brillante et intelligente et renversante. Je ne suis pas très souvent attiré par des gens, mais il faudrait que je sois aveugle et sourd pour ne pas être attiré par toi. C’est juste qu’être ton ami et ton partenaire de labo est plus important que de coucher avec toi.  
Jemma prend une grande inspiration, assimile. Sourit largement, empourprée et radieuse.  
\- D’accord. Fitz ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu es ma personne préférée et être ton amie est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Et j’ai changé d’avis, je ne veux pas parler. Est-ce que- est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? Je crois que ça pourrait être la seconde meilleure chose. Si tu veux bien.”

Il veut bien.  
Et c’est définitivement la seconde meilleure chose.


End file.
